I Can Help You
by TheIcePrincess
Summary: Full summary in the first chapter. Ichigo couldn't help but think about that mysterious homeless kid. And he didn't know why that dog would protect the boy, but be vicious to others. One day from locking the restaurant up late, Ichigo walked home and got an unexpected visit from the dog. Who knew it would lead Ichigo to his injured and unconscious owner? IchiHitsu. Sucky summary!
1. Full Summary and details

Title: I Can Help You

Full Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki works at a famous restaurant, earning big bills each hour. But there was always a certain someone on the streets that caught Ichigo's eye. A homeless white-haired boy would come into the restaurant each day to buy one thing, a blue-berry muffin. And the boy even had a protector; a pit-bull that was vicious to other but as sweet as a puppy to it's owner. The boy was mysterious to Ichigo. So he has to find out who he is. But first things first, he has to get past that dog...

One day from shutting the restaurant late, Ichigo decided to take the long route home, since he needed to stop at the market nearby. He was walking down an empty and silent street when _that dog_ appeared in front him. Thinking that the dog would attack him, Ichigo stayed absolutely still as the pit-bull approached him. But what he wouldn't know is that the pit-bull didn't want to harm Ichigo. He wanted to lead Ichigo somewhere. Curious and slightly concerned, Ichigo followed the dog and was shocked the find the white-haired boy laying naked, motionless and unconscious in an alley. Taking both the dog and the boy into his care, he founds out the boy was raped and beaten and this trusting issues are a serious problem. Ichigo fears that it will take months to year in order for the boy to even say a word to him. And even more years to get the guy to trust him.

Couple: HitsuIchi

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort?, general

Other details: Oh, gosh...I made the summary make the story sound so long, didn't I? o_o I may end up doing a sequel or...making this story the longest one possible ._. Since I have never even gone past 12 chapters once, I'd at least try to challenge myself to see if I'm able to do that.

A/N: I hope the summary wasn't misleading, boring, or pathetic /: I got his idea at the beginning of summer school...It just...came out of nowhere and I thought it'd be a good story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun finally rose above the horizon, it's luminous light flooding the grounds in a fast matter. Birds came out of their nests and stretched their wings. The sunlight finally went through a certain house that lay upon the beach shore. The sand was golden and the water was a perfect blue. Seagulls flew around, landing on the docks or diving into the water and coming back out with fish in their beaks. The waves rose gently and crashed on the shore, bringing a few beautiful seashells along with them. As the sunshine slowly flooded a bedroom in the house, a sleeping figure lay on the bed groaned in irritation as it woke him up from his deep sleep. He rolled over on the white sheets and rubbed his eye, yawning, and grabbed his cellphone, which was vibrating on his night stand next to the bed. It was a text from one of his close friends, Rukia. Sighing, he opened his phone up and read the message presented.

_To: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_From: Rukia Kuchiki_

_You're late, Strawberry! Get your butt down here before our boss fires you! He said you have 15 minutes! HURRY_

_Time sent: 9:52AM_

__The orange haired teenager groaned and tossed his phone on to the bed. He honestly didn't want to go to work but he had to. It was the only way to keep a roof on his head and food in the kitchen.

_Bark, bark!_ Ichigo slowly raised his head and smiled tiredly as his baby husky started licking his face, it's tail wagging crazily behind him. Ichigo chuckled and pet the dog's fur.

"'Morning, Misty." He said and Misty's ears perked as she barked. Ichigo chuckled and climbed out of his bed. He itched one eye and looked at the time. _10:09AM. _"Oh crap!" He exclaimed and dove toward his closet, yanking out his uniform. He pulled off his sleeping clothes and put on his uniform, in a big rush. Misty laid down on his bed and watched her owner struggled with putting on his pants. She leaned her head and back biting her arm. Suddenly, _thud! _Misty's ears perked and she crawled over to the side of her bed to see her owner laying on the ground.

"...Ow..." Ichigo mumbled, rubbing his head. Misty barked and whined a little, making Ichigo smile. "I'm fine. Just in a rush. Don't wanna be late." He got to his feet and continued getting dressed successfully. He jogged to the bathroom, brushed his hair and teeth, before grabbing an apple and headed for the door.

"Be back in a few hours, Misty! Be a good girl!" He said, earning a bark from his dog in return. He smiled and left the house, locking the door behind him. He got into his car and quickly drove to his work.

* * *

"About time you decided to show up!" Ichigo's boss boomed loudly as Ichigo rushed into the back into the restaurant. Rukia looked up from cleaning the tables. "And would you look at that?" He looked at his wrist-watch. "You had a minute left! Congratulations. You still have your job." He said and walked away. Ichigo sighed, pulling his eyebrows together. Rukia chuckled and continued washing the tables.

"Be glad, Ichigo. He's not even in a bad mood today." He said. Ichigo rolled his eyes and hung his jacket on the coat-hanger next to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He mumbled and slipped on his apron. "What time did you guys open?" He asked. Rukia looked up at the clock on the wall.

"'Bout a half an hour ago." She replied and finished cleaning the tables. "Not one customer has came in just yet. It's Sunday morning. Usually they come in another hour or so."

"Good." Ichigo breathed as he rolled up his blouse sleeves. "How is Renji doing? You two going smoothly?" He asked. Rukia blushed and shot Ichigo a look but slowly nodded.

"We're doing just fine, actually. Renji is a good boyfriend." She tossed the hand towel on to the table and rubbed her hands on the apron. "So, who's your special someone? Orihime?" She teased with a grin. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Rukia, I told you once and I guess I'll have to tell you again." He said, lightly smacking her head as he walked by her, leaning his head closer to hers. "I'm gay!" Rukia rolled her eyes and turned around as Ichigo walked into the kitchen.

"I told you! You can change to becoming straight!" She called and Ichigo shook his head no.

"No thanks. I like the way I am, actually. And if you don't," He poked his head out from the kitchen doorway. "Then you can kiss my butt for all I care." He said and smirked as Rukia's jaw dropped. "I told you. I don't like you being a homophobic. If we're gonna be friends, you have to get used to it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, Ichigo!" Rukia said and Ichigo chuckled, throwing out his finished apple before walking out of the kitchen. They both looked up when the door opened, the bell above it ringing as a signal.

"It's him..." Ichigo whispered and Rukia's eyes widened a little. A short, spiky-white haired boy walked up to the counter slowly, his eyes and actions showing off a huge amount of hesitation. Ichigo watched the boy stop in front of them, his teal eyes staring at them. A huge, uneasy silence filled the whole restaurant and Ichigo couldn't help but shift. The boy's eyes looked directly into Ichigo's, making Ichigo's breathe hitch a little. Rukia cleared her throat a little and took a step forward, making the boy take a step back. Ichigo and Rukia look at each other before slowly looking back at the boy.

"Um...May I help you?" Rukia said, the tone in her voice wary and uneasy. Toshiro's eyes left Ichigo and looked at Rukia for a minute. He looked down and slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out a few dollar bills. Ichigo watched as the boy blushed in embarrassment as he tried to straighten the bills out to his best ability. He slowly extended the bills forward, keeping his eyes locked on the hardwood floors.

"O-One b-blueberry muffin, p-please." He stammered. Rukia looked at Ichigo, who slowly nodded, and took the dollar bills.

"Okay...Wait here for a few moments." She said and walked toward Ichigo, pausing next to him to whisper something.

"The kid looks 9!" She whispered, astonished. Ichigo nodded a little and Rukia walked into the kitchen. Ichigo put his hands behind his back and stood in the awkward silence that the boy was giving him. Ichigo watched the boy, who was still looking at the ground, play with his fingers. Ichigo sighed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. The boy slowly looked up at the taller one, his teal eyes staring at Ichigo; as if studying him. Ichigo felt his intense eyes staring at him so he met the boy's gaze. The boy was obviously startled and he quickly looked away, blushing a bit too heavily. Ichigo smiled and was caught off-guard when he heard the boy suddenly talk.

"W...What's your name?" He asked. Ichigo blinked rapidly, seeing Rukia walk out of the kitchen with a blueberry muffin in her hands.

"Um...Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. Rukia extended her hand out, the big blueberry muffin in her palm. The boy slowly nodded and took the muffin, cradling it gently to his chest so he doesn't crush it.

"Well...It's n-nice to meet you, K-Kurosaki." He said and slowly walked toward the doors. Rukia blinked and took a step forward.

"W-Wait! What about your change?" She said. The boy stopped and turned his head, looking at them at an angle.

"...Keep it. I don't want it." He said softly and quickly left the restaurant before either one of them got to say anything. Rukia sighed and put the 75 cents on a table.

"That boy freaks me out." She said, shaking her head a little. Ichigo sighed and leaned against a table.

"Not to me. He's very mysterious...I want to know him better." He said. Rukia looked at him with a weird look.

"You want to know a white-haired, homeless, 9-looking-year old boy _better_? You're kidding, right?" She said. Ichigo shook his head no, his voice going soft.

"I'm dead serious...I find him interesting." He smiled. "Looks like I have a new goal to complete." He said.

to be continued...

* * *

a/n: I would put a little convo between Ichigo, Rukia, and Toshiro like I usually do. But today, I feel lazy as fuck T_T ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed this oh so crappy crappy update...


End file.
